By These Hands Alone
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: The first in an on going oneshot series of waveshippings. Dartz has realized his feelings for Raphael, does Raphael feel the same? please review. flames are ok.


A/n: Okay well some will know that this is a repost. I am still very annoyed that someone wrongly alerted my fic as abusing the English language. Even my grammar Nazi friend said this wasn't bad enough to be reported. I do spell check everything before I post it. the only thing I'm really guilty of here is typing the way that I talk. If you have a problem with my fics, take it up with me. You can contact me through my live journal joulovesmai21. I've rewritten this so it's hopefully a little better. This is a Raphael/Darts ROMANCE this means these two guys are in love with each other. If you don't like shonen-ai or yaoi, leave now. If you don't like the pairing, leave now. If you are not old enough to be reading these kinds of fics with an M(ature) rating, leave now. Otherwise don't complain to staff, complain to me.

By These Hands Alone

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Of the three men whom Dartz had trained and weaved into handsome monsters, only Raphael had stayed.

He had nowhere else to go so he'd asked if they could live together.

Dartz had gladly agreed and he and Raphael moved into a large mansion.

Their daily life was quiet and generally spent apart.

Raphael would sit out in the garden for most of the morning and Dartz would secretly watch him, pretending to be into some book or other when the former would glance up.

He loved how Raphael's hair had grown out.

It sparkled in the light that filtered through the trees.

He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining what it would feel like in his hands.

Raphael sighed happily as hands, strong yet soft caressed his face and he whispered the name like it was water flowing from his lips.

"Dartz..."

The unforgettable voice whispered in his ear.

"Call me Master."

He let a moan escape his lips as softer lips lay tender kisses on the hallow of his throat.

"Master Dartz..."

The hands ran over his smooth chest and down to his toned stomach.

He closed his eyes and shivered as those soft lips covered his and whispered equally as softly.

"By these hands alone will you feel the way you do now."

Raphael slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller body and could only manage a whisper through the constant stream of sweet kisses on his neck.

" I'll never leave you Master."

Raphael moaned as he woke.

He held his eyes closed, still seeing the image of Dartz beautiful face and never moved.

'This dream again; sometimes I wish I wouldn't wake up from it.'

He was only half awake and sleep began to drag him back into the abyss.

Dartz opened his eyes as he heard a soft moan coming from the man lying on the bench below his open window and was worried.

At first he sounded weak, like maybe he was going to pass out but upon looking at the face he looked more aroused?

No not quite but whatever he was thinking about was getting to him.

Finally he decided he was just going to have to go down there and make sure he was okay.

Raphael was stretched out on the bench.

He had apparently fallen asleep, something Dartz hadn't realized from the third story window.

He stared down at the figure and smiled softly.

He reached down and before he knew what he was doing his fingers were entrapped in the silky blond tresses and he closed his eyes as he leaned down.

There was no going back now and the kiss he gave Raphael was so sweet that he didn't want to stop.

He was scared suddenly as one of Raphael's hands found it's way into his hair and pulled his head down to kiss again.

Raphael began to speak in his sleep.

" Please don't leave me."

Startled by the fact he was dreaming, Dartz quickly fled back to his room where he shut and locked the door, dropping to his knees against it.

His lips were still moist and he felt the gentle pulsing of them as he ran his fingers over them.

'What have I done? He'll leave me if he finds out.'

He locked his door and tugged off his clothes as he headed towards the bath.

A long soak would do him good...he hoped anyway.

'Whatever happens, I love you forever.'

Down in the garden Raphael opened his eyes with a small smile as he stared up at the swaying tree branches.

'Enough now; time to own up...but telling him is just too easy. Besides, he's tried so hard to make it look like he doesn't think of me that way. It's time I ended our torment and I know the perfect way.'

Dartz sullenly walked down the grand staircase for dinner like he did every night.

He stopped in his tracks when he opened the door to find candles everywhere.

It gave the room a romantic unearthly glow.

Wide golden eyes stared in shock until they spotted a note laying on the table where he usually sat.

As he casually walked up to the table he was vaguely aware that the door had shut behind him.

Before he could open the note Raphael's soft voice stopped him.

He closed his eyes as he felt warm arms come around him tightly.

"Not just yet. I have some things to say first Master Dartz."

Dartz looked over his shoulder oddly at the prefix but closed his eyes again as a soft hand caught his jaw and turned his head.

Softer lips closed in over his.

"Master Dartz...I have to tell you that I know the way you feel about me. And..."

He paused as he spun him around and kissed him again.

"I also have to say that I feel the same way. Now read the card out loud."

Raphael dropped to one knee and took his master's hand, kissing it tenderly.

"By these hands alone will you feel the way you do now."

Dartz closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the feel of smooth lips on his fingers.

"I'm only yours Master Darts. I'll never leave you."

The smile on Dartz's lips couldn't be any wider and he dropped to his knees in Raphael's arms.

"I'll never leave you either."

Ignoring dinner, Raphael softly pulled Dartz into the living room.

He pulled Dartz down beside him on the couch and kissed him softly.

Dartz smiled up at him, feeling the need to whisper, as if speaking out loud would break the spell.

"What are you doing?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Raphael's mouth as a finger traced over aqua hair.

"Spending the time holding you that I missed out on for the last two years."

They shared one last kiss as they sat together on the couch until Dartz fell asleep.

''

end, please review.


End file.
